1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to the building facades and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for manufactured building panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous types of manufactured cladding, plates and panels that are used to provide the outer facing or façade on a building structure. There are also many ways of installing such panels, some of which require a skilled mason to complete the installation. Skilled labor for such installations can dramatically increase the labor costs. Thus, improvements in manufactured panels continue to be of interest.